Solo fue una pelea
by ecamasiel
Summary: En este fanfic diego shira tendran una "discusion" y la resolveran con la ayuda de toda la manada.


**Bueno este es mi segundo fic de ice age que escribo, así que espero sea de su agrado.**

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que la manada había llegado a la nueva isla, y se podía decir que todo era paz y tranquilidad, en esos 6 meses muchas cosas habían cambiado, como por ejemplo, Manny, que por fin ya dejaba que su hija morita saliera con sus amigos a pasear, obvio solo con la condición que llegara a casa antes del anochecer, y también de que diego y shira ya se habían vuelto pareja, ambos se querían tanto que no les importaba hacer muestras de cariño en publico, aunque cuando lo hacían siempre todos los que estaban a su alrededor les decían "por favor, hay personas presentes" o "váyanse y mejor consíganse una cueva"-ese comentario siempre lo decían crash y Eddie-pero bueno, a diego y shira no les importaba lo que los demás decían, y seguían haciéndolo aunque los demás se quejaban.

Pero un día esa paz y tranquilidad que abundaba se fue debido a…sigan leyendo después lo descubrirán.

Era una mañana soleada en la isla, era la más calurosa que se había dado desde que la manada había llegado a este lugar, y como siempre Manny y ellie estaban dando su caminata diaria por toda la isla y conversaban de cualquier cosa.

"Manny, te has dado cuenta que hace mas calor que otros días"-dijo ellie tapándose su cara con su trompa.

"Si ellie, tienes razón"–dijo Manny copiando el acto de ellie.

"Si, pero podemos soportarlo, hemos pasado por cosas peores"–dijo ellie mirando a Manny.

"No se tu, pero para mi esta es la peor de todas"–dijo Manny un poco sofocado.

"No seas exagerado Manny, seguro te afecta a ti más porque estas gordito"–dijo ellie con un tono un poco juguetón.

"Que no estoy gordo, es este pelaje que hace que me vea pachoncito"–dijo Manny.

"Si, si claro"-dijo ellie en un tono un poco burlón-"Que te parece si invitamos a todos a un día en la playa, para así poder soportar este calor"-dijo ellie.

"Me parece una buena idea ellie"-dijo Manny mirando a su esposa.

"Bueno pues vamos a buscar a los demás"-dijo ellie.

Manny y ellie se disponían a buscar al resto de la manada por toda la isla. Estaban pasando por el bosque de la isla buscando a los demás tranquilos, hasta que escucharon gritos, eso les llamo la atención así que decidieron ir en dirección de donde provenían los gritos.

"Manny escuchaste eso"-dijo ellie.

"Si lo escuche"-dijo Manny en un tono serio-"Vamos"-dijo mientras ambos se iban en la dirección de los gritos.

Los 2 llegaron a un claro, y decidieron esconderse entre los arboles, al ver a ciertos sables discutiendo un poco lejos.

"Esos son-"-dijo ellie siendo cortada por Manny.

"Diego y shira"-dijo Manny un poco sorprendido.

"No, no pueden ser ellos"-dijo ellie.

"Ellie, si son ellos, además recuérdate que son los únicos sables de la isla"-dijo Manny.

"Entonces ¿porque están discutiendo?"-pregunto ellie.

"No lo se, pero hay que investigar"-dijo Manny-"Hay que acercarnos mas, para poderlos escuchar"-dijo Manny mirando a ellie quien solo asintió.

Manny y ellie se acercaron lo más que pudieron intentando no ser vistos y cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar se quedaron quietos.

"Ahora solo hay que escucharlos"-dijo Manny susurrando.

"shhhhhhhhh"-dijo ellie poniendo su trompa para callar a Manny.

"Diego eres el sable mas idiota y tonto que he conocido en mi vida"-dijo shira gritando enojada

"Y tu eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida"-dijo diego furioso

"Así, enserio piensas eso, sabes nunca debí dejar mi tripulación para unirme a esta manada o mejor dicho para estar contigo"-dijo shira gritando

"Oh lo siento, lo siento por haberte obligado a unirte a esta manada, pero sabes si tanto quieres irte, yo no te voy a detener"-dijo diego furioso

"Así, entonces me voy"-dijo shira enojada

"Bien"-dijo diego enojado

"Bien"-dijo shira aun mas enojada que antes

"Bien"-gritaron diego y shira mientras se iban por caminos opuestos.

Manny y ellie se quedaron boquiabiertos ya que no podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Los sables que no les daba vergüenza demostrar su amor en público habían tenido una terrible pelea.

"No puedo creer esto"-dijo Manny

"Ni yo"-dijo ellie

"Ahora ¿que hacemos?"-pregunto Manny

"No es obvio Manny, debemos hacer que se perdonen, ellos harían eso por nosotros"-dijo ellie mirando a Manny a los ojos

"Si tienes razón, yo iré con diego y tu con shira para averiguar que paso y convencerlos de que se deben reconciliar"-dijo Manny mirando a su esposa

"Ok, después nos vemos para ver que tal resulto nuestro plan"-dijo ellie mirando a Manny el cual solo asintió

Manny y ellie se fueron por caminos opuestos para poder encontrar a diego y shira.

* * *

Manny estaba preocupado por su amigo porque el sabia lo mucho que diego amaba a shira, y le sorprendía ver que se habían peleado, el en lo único que pensaba era de cómo iba a convencer a diego para que se disculpe con shira, ya que diego era un sable orgulloso y aunque el supiera que esta equivocado nunca lo admitiría. Manny estaba pensando en eso y en muchas cosas más, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

"Hola Manny "-dijo sid

"Hola sid, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo ahora"-dijo Manny mirando a cualquier parte menos a sid.

"Pero por que Manny, por que no quieres hablar conmigo, si hoy es un día especial"-dijo sid

"¿Así? ¿Cual?"-dijo Manny el cual ya le había empezado a prestar atención a sid.

"No lo se, pero algo me dice que hoy es un día especial, un día en donde debemos celebrar algo, como navidad, año nuevo, o san Valentín"-dijo sid un poco confundido

"Entonces dime sid, que se debe hacer hoy"-dijo Manny

"Ya te dije que no me acuerdo"-dijo sid

"No me hagas perder el tiempo sid, debo hacer algo que si es importante"-dijo Manny mientras se alejaba de sid.

"¿Que cosa Manny-manito?"-pregunto sid

"Debo hacer que diego y shira se perdonen"-dijo Manny

"¿Que se adoren? Pero si ya hacen eso"-dijo sid

"Que se perdonen, no que se adoren"-dijo Manny-"Haber te voy a contar lo que paso"-dijo Manny. Y así Manny mientras buscaba a diego le contaba sobre la pelea de diego y shira.

"Y eso es todo lo que paso"-dijo Manny

Sid se había quedado sorprendido ya que ni el podía creer lo que había sucedido entre diego y shira.

"Entonces a donde vamos"-dijo sid aun confundido

"Ya te dije que estamos buscando a diego para convencerlo de que se reconcilie con shira"-dijo Manny-"Pero parece que es imposible encontrarlo"-dijo Manny mirando a sid

"Yo no lo creo"-dijo sid

"¿Porque dices eso?"-dijo Manny

"Por que ahí esta"-dijo sid señalando el lugar en donde se encontraba diego

Manny y sid se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraba diego.

"Hola diego"-dijeron Manny y sid a la vez

"Hola amigos"-dijo diego sin mirarlos

"Queríamos saber como te encontrabas después de todo lo que paso"-dijo Manny

"Así que me vieron"-dijo diego mirando a cualquier parte

"Bueno pues realmente Manny te vio, yo no"-dijo sid

"¿Entonces que hacen aquí?"-pregunto diego mirando a sus amigos

"Pues venimos para convencerte de que lo que hiciste fue un error"-dijo Manny

"No lo creo"-dijo diego

"Pero tu y shira se aman deben estar juntos"-dijo sid

"Ya no mas "-dijo diego mientras empezaba a irse

"Entonces solo por una pelea vas a dejar que se valla"-dijo Manny un poco molesto

"Pues parece que si, tal ves ella no era mi pareja ideal"-dijo diego mientras se iba

"Pero diego"-dijo sid pero fue en vano porque diego ya se había ido

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte de la isla ellie estaba buscando a shira, ella estaba preocupada por su amiga ya que ella la conocía bien y sabia lo mucho que amaba a diego y del dolor que le causaría perderlo. Ellie estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la llamaba.

"Mama, mama"-decía morita mientras seguía a su mama

"Ah, hola morita"-dijo ellie

"Mama estas bien, me parece que estas un poco preocupada"-dijo morita

"Y no sabes cuanto"-dijo ellie

"¿Que pasa mama?"-pregunto morita

En ese momento ellie le conto todo lo que había pasado a su hija, y era obvio que ella estaba sorprendida ya que no se esperaba eso.

"O no puedo creerlo, entonces por eso buscamos a shira"-dijo morita

"Si tenemos que convencerla de que perdone a diego"-dijo ellie

Justo cuando ellie dijo eso vieron que shira se encontraba a la frente de ellas echada mirando al horizonte.

"Hola tía shira"-dijo morita

"Sabes que ya no es necesario que me digas tía"-dijo shira

"Shira no digas eso, debes de disculparte con diego, ustedes deben estar juntos"-dijo ellie

"Si ustedes se ven lindos juntos"-dijo morita

"No lo creo chicas, después de lo que acaba de pasar no lo creo"-dijo shira mientras se paraba y se iba a otra parte

"Entonces piensas dejarlo solo por una pelea"-dijo ellie un poco enojada

"Pues parece que si, lo siento"-dijo shira y se fue

* * *

Ellie se fue enojada junto a morita ya que no podía creer que shira le dijera eso, ella pensaba que enserio shira quería a diego pero ahora no parecía eso. Ella estaba tan despistada que no se dio cuenta que venia Manny enojado al igual que ella hasta que sin querer se chocaron.

"Auch ¿Manny?"-dijo ellie

"Ellie, ¿que tal te fue?"-pregunto Manny

"Nada bien y a ti"-dijo ellie

"Igual"-dijo Manny

"Sabes Manny, si ellos no se quieren hablar ni perdonarse, hay que obligarlos"-dijo ellie con un tono de voz de tengo una idea

Manny se dio cuenta de eso y dijo-"Te escucho"

Y así los cuatro (contando a sid y morita) se reunieron en grupo.

* * *

Shira se encontraba echada en la playa pensando en cualquier cosa hasta que se dio vuelta y vio a ellie.

"Hola ellie"-dijo shira

Pero ellie no le dijo nada y con su trompa la agarro por la cintura y se la llevo

"¡¿Pero que rayos haces?!"-dijo shira mientras intentaba soltarse de ellie.

"Tranquila me lo agradecerás"-dijo ellie y se la llevo a otra parte.

* * *

Diego se encontraba casando hasta que alguien ahuyento a su presa.

"Manny ya lo tenia ¿por que lo ahuyentaste?"-dijo diego

Manny no le dijo nada y con su trompa lo cargo.

"Pero ¡¿que haces?!"-dijo diego mientras intentaba escapar.

"Ya lo sabrás"-eso fue lo único que le dijo Manny.

* * *

Manny y ellie se dirigieron a un claro mientras que aun tenían cargados a diego y a shira. Cuando llegaron soltaron a diego y a shira y los dejaron en el suelo.

"¡¿Pero que rayos estaban haciendo?!"-gritaron diego y shira al unisolo

"Solo estábamos salvando su relación"-dijo ellie

"Pero-"-dijo diego pero fue cortado por Manny

"Pero nada ustedes no saldrán de este lugar hasta que los 2 se perdonen"-dijo Manny en un tono serio

"Si lo que buscas, es que nos perdonemos no lograran nada"-dijo shira

"Bueno en ese caso se quedaran acá todo el día"-dijeron Manny y ellie un poco molestos por el orgullo que tenían diego y shira.

Y así pasaron unos 30 minutos, en los que ninguno hablo hasta que morita decidió dar el primer paso.

"Que les parece si resolvemos esto de otra manera"-dijo morita

"¿cual?"-pregunto sid

"Que les parece si dicen lo que piensan cantando"-dijo morita

"¿cantando?"-preguntaron Manny y ellie

"Si cantando ¿por que no? Así se dirán lo que piensan, en vez de estar callados aquí todo el día"-dijo morita.

"Morita no se han hablado en todo el día porque crees que van a-"-dijo Manny sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir.

"Claro, por que no"-dijeron diego y shira

"P-Pero diego a ti no te gusta cantar"-dijeron Manny y sid

"¿Porque no? hoy es una fecha especial"-dijo diego-"Bueno las chicas primero"- dijo diego en un tono sarcástico.

"Jajá si claro"-dijo shira en un tono sarcástico también.

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You bound me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

"Bueno ahora el que comenzo la pelea"-dijo shira

"Esta bien"-dijo diego

I-I'm feeling your thunder  
The storm's getting closer  
This rain is like fire  
And my-my world's going under  
And I can't remember  
The reason that you got off the line

You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can't, I can't

But what about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it off and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? (x2)

Why are you colder than winter?  
You're switching the picture  
You used to be perfect, yeah (yeah)  
Once you're hot like the summer  
But suddenly remember  
The reason that you said "bye bye bye"

You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can't, I can't

But what about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it off and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? (x2)

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
What about-what about love?

You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
Watching every night get colder  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can't, I can't

But what about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it off and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? (x2)

What about-what about  
What about love?  
What about-what about  
What about love?

En ese momento todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque diego jamás había cantado en su vida y para ser su primera vez no lo había echo mal.

"Bueno ahora ya que se desahogaron, ya se van a perdonar"-dijo Manny

Diego y shira se miraron y dijeron-"No"

"Que...P-pero como no se van a perdonas…cantaron….hicieron algo que no habían echo y…..y…y…¡aun no se van a perdonar!"-gritaron Manny y ellie esta vez si que estaban enojados.

"Manny"-dijo diego

"¡Que es que no te entiendo!"-dijo Manny

"Ellie"-dijo shira

"¡OK OK no entiendo nada¡"-dijo ellie gritando

"Cálmense"-dijeron diego y shira a la vez.

"COMO QUIEREN QUE NOS CALMEMOS"-dijeron Manny y ellie

"¡Si, es que hemos hecho todo esto y-¡"dijo ellie

"¡No se van a perdonar!"-dijo Manny

"ok cálmense tenemos que decirles algo"-dijo diego

"¡¿QUE COSA?!"-gritaron Manny y ellie al unisolo

En ese momento diego y shira no pudieron aguantar mas la risa y se pusieron a reír y nadie entendía porque

"¡¿Por que se ríen?!"-preguntaron Manny y ellie

"Es que no podemos creer que se lo hayan creído"-dijo shira

"!¿QUE?¡"-esta vez si todos gritaron eso incluyendo sid y morita

Diego y shira se miraron y luego vieron a los demás y gritaron:

"DIA DE LOS INOCENTES"

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta excepto sid

"Ves les dije que hoy se tenia que celebrar algo"-dijo sid

"P-Pero como-como- no entendemos"-dijeron la familia mamut

"Bueno todo comenzo en la mañana"-dijo diego

* * *

_Escena de la mañana_

_Shira se había levantado y salió de la cueva de la manada, diego al no sentir a shira cerca se despertó y vio que se estaba yendo afuera de la cueva._

"_Shira ¿estas bien?"-pregunto diego_

"_No, no estoy bien"-respondió shira_

"_¿Pero que te pasa?"-pregunto diego_

"_Es que ya no puedo soportar esto mas"-dijo shira_

"_¿Qué cosa?"-pregunto diego_

"_Estar aquí, extraño mi vida pirata, extraño navegar los mares, creo que me tengo que ir"-dijo shira_

"_Pero que dices, no tu no puedes irte, no puedes"-dijo diego desesperado_

"_Lo siento"-dijo shira y se fue corriendo_

"_Shira"-grito diego_

_Diego la siguió por toda la isla hasta que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella y se tiro encima de shira._

"_Diego déjame ir, yo no pertenezco aquí"-dijo shira_

"_No, no shira tu si perteneces aquí, tu debes estar a mi lado porque yo te amo con toda mi alma, no puedes dejarme aquí solo, desde que te conocí y me enamore de ti siempre quise que en un futuro te convirtieras en mi esposa, y que luego tengamos cachorros para poder cuidarlos y criarlos y si te vas jamás voy a poder cumplir ese sueño el cual es el único que tengo,…..por favor no te vallas…yo te amo"-dijo diego_

_Y en ese momento shira comenzo a llorar pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad._

"_Diego eres un tonto"-dijo shira llorando_

"_¿Por qué, por amarte?"-pregunto diego_

"_No por eso tonto, porque esto era una broma del día de los inocentes y ahora has hecho que yo termine llorando"-dijo shira sollozando_

"_Oh era una broma, ou no lo sabia"-dijo diego mientras empezaba a lamer las lagrimas de shira_

"_No tranquilo estoy bien, al menos esta broma tuvo un logro"-dijo shira_

"_¿Cuál?"-pregunto diego_

"_Que dijiste todo lo que sentías por mi, y eso fue lo mas dulce que alguien me había dicho en mi vida, y tengo que decirte que, que, tengo el mismo sueño que tu, también quiero tener cachorros y casarme contigo algún día en el futuro"-dijo shira sollozando un poco_

_En ese momento diego se acerco a shira y la beso, aunque le había echo una broma terrible el la amaba tal como ella era, shira al sentir que diego la beso lo único que hizo fue poner sus patas alrededor del cuello de diego y se puso a ronronear y después el también lo hizo._

_Después de que terminaron de besarse shira y diego se sonrieron y…_

"_Sabes shira, para que esperar el futuro"-dijo diego_

"_¿Ah?"-pregunto shira _

"_Shira quieres, quieres…..casarte conmigo"-dijo diego_

"_Claro que si, diego"-shira dijo sonriente y lo beso apasionadamente pero al cabo de unos segundos se separaron_

"_Quien diría que todo esto comenzo por una broma "-dijo diego_

"_Si quien lo diría, pero la bromista termino embromada"-dijo shira riéndose _

"_Que te parece si hacemos una broma en la que no termines embromada"-dijo diego con una sonrisa picara en su rostro_

"_Ummh te escucho"-dijo shira_

* * *

"Y bueno así fue como planeamos todo"-dijo shira

"Entonces nos engañaron"-dijo Manny

"Y si que nos engañaron"-dijo ellie

"Pero bueno, viendo el lado bueno"-dijo morita

"¿Cual lado bueno?"-preguntaron Manny y ellie

"¡Mis tíos se van a casar!"-exclamo morita

"Si tienes razón, felicidades"-dijo ellie

"Si amigo yo sabia que un día te ibas a casar"-dijo Manny

"¿Diego cuando tengas cachorros los puedo cuidar?"-pregunto sid

"Pues claro que si"-dijo diego

Cuando diego dijo eso sid se puso a saltar de la felicidad pero se cayo al suelo cuando se tropezó con una roca.

"¿Porque le dijiste que si?"-dijo shira

"Es día de los inocentes, en serio es tonto si cree que va a cuidar a nuestros cachorros"-dijo diego lo cual ocasiono que shira se riera un poco

"Bueno en ese caso parece que ha sido la mejor broma de la historia, porque en serio me engañaron"-dijo Manny

Justo en ese momento entran crash y Eddie

"No adivinan las buenas noticias que tenemos"-dijo crash

"Así ¿cuales?"- pregunto diego con un tono sarcástico

"BUCK VOLVIO"-gritaron las 2 zarigüeyas

"Si, y yo me lo creo"-dijo Manny

"Pero es cierto"-dijo Eddie

"Ok no voy a caer en 2 bromas hoy día"-dijo Manny

"Pero es cierto"-dijo crash

"Lo siento hermanos pero fue suficiente con la broma de diego y shira"-dijo ellie

"Pero"-dijeron las zarigüeyas

"¡Pero nada!"-grito toda la manada y se fueron de ese lugar dejando a las zarigüeyas.

Justo en ese momento sale Buck de unos arbustos y grita:

"Hola mamíferos, se que me extrañaron"-pero al abrir los ojos no vio a nadie

"¿Y los demás?"-pregunto Buck

"No lo se, no nos creyeron que volviste y se fueron"-dijo crash

"Si crash tiene razón"-dijo Eddie

"Hermano"-dijo crash

"¿Si?"-pregunto Eddie

"Hay que dejar de hacer muchas bromas"-dijo crash

"Si bro tienes razón"-dijo Eddie

"Y bueno ¿Y ahora?"-pregunto Buck

"Hay que buscarlos para que te vean y nos crean"-dijo Eddie

Y así los 3 se dispusieron a buscar a la manada.

FIN

**Bueno esta idea se me ocurrió muy tarde en la noche, así que cuando la publique ya no será día de los inocentes pero bueno espero que les haya gustado. Verdad quería agradecer a arockerpop, a joni342, a guest, diego y ds por comentar en mi primera historia tengo que admitir que por ustedes sigo escribiendo y lo seguiré haciendo (_obvio cuando se me vengan ideas a mi mente: p_). Bueno espero sus las canciones eran i knew you were trouble de taylor swift y what about love de austin mahone.**

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
